


hermoso cielo

by Heartdiamong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Sky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartdiamong/pseuds/Heartdiamong
Summary: en un universo alguien muere y en otro hibari kyoya gana una hermana pequeña y todo cambia





	1. Chapter 1

Hermoso Cielo 

NA1: hola a todos soy nueva en esto y lo estoy haciendo para mejorar mi escritura y redacción con la ayuda de un curso en la universidad as criticas sean bienvenidas porque soy una novata en este tema este es un KHR fanfiction de oc reencarnación porque no hay suficientes de estos y soy súper fan de ellos, creo que hare una AU.

Prologo

 

Alice Clarke era un mujer hispana que murió no necesitamos saber más solo eso, a muchos esta les parecería extraño pero así es como es, eso no es importante por ahora Alice Clarke murió es el fin y aun así no lo es su esencia se transfirió por así decirlo a otro lugar en otro universo.

En dicho universo una mariposa batió sus alas y causo un tornado, en ese lugar Hibari Kimiko dio a luz a su segundo hijo que resultó ser una niña la esencia de Alice en ese momento Alice Clarke definitivamente dejo de existir y Hibari Meyling, nació un 5 de diciembre con 7 meses de gestación y un par de frágiles pulmones.

Hija de Hibari Masaru y Hibari Kimiko hermana de un Hibari Kyoya era una pequeña cosita frágil a la cual los médicos no le tenían fe, pero era una Hibari y como tal prevaleció ella lucho y gano para orgullo de sus padres y hermano Hibari Meyling existió 

 

NA2: eso es todo por ahora críticas son bienvenidas no sé cuándo voy a actualizar por cierto si un beta lee esto y me da consejos para mi escritura lo agradecería mucho por favor comenten me gustaría leer sus opiniones.  
Posdata: la imagen de portada no es mía créditos a su respectivo creador.


	2. cap 1

1er Arco: Infancia

NA: aquí está el capítulo 1 solo un poco de cómo ve la familia Hibari a mi oc espero que no sean muy occ pero a mi Kyoya siempre me pareció muy reservado entonces cuando esta con su familia él podría ser un poco más relajado o tendrían vinculación golpeando personas o algo así por favor lean y díganme sus opiniones

 

 

Cap. 1

 

POV Hibari Kyoya:

Hibari Kyoya tenía 3 años cuando le dijeron que iba a ser un hermano mayor se le dijo que debía cuidarlo y protegerlo lo cual se traducía en enseñarle al nuevo miembro de la manada como ser un carnívoro respetable y afilar sus colmillos y garras lo cual haría con mucho gusto ¿después de todo no podía tener un hermano herbívoro inútil o sí?

POV Hibari Masaru y Kimiko:

Hibari Masaru y Hibari Kimiko eran una pareja feliz tenían un hijo maravilloso, el futuro del clan estaba asegurado y luego son bendecidos con un segundo milagro y ahí es cuando ellos creen que no podrían ser más felices algo paso, el embarazo de Kimiko iba bien y seguro fue un proceso tranquilo hasta que uno de los enemigos de su familia ataco.

Pero ellos eran Hibaris y Hibaris eran carnívoros ,depredadores que iban por su presa los idiotas solo fueron directo a una masacre para los suyos ellos estaban bien entonces alguien hirió a Kimiko era apenas un rasguño pero la hoja estaba envenenada con un abortivo ,los idiotas atacaron a su familia y ellos tomaron represalias cuando llegaron al hospital Masaru era un manojo de nervios internos y Kimiko no estaba mejor ,luego lo peor paso su pequeña cría era una niña una pequeña niña con los ojos de la abuela de Masaru verdes como el jade era demasiado pequeña demasiado débil y aun así ellos no podían amarla más o eso creían ,cuando los médicos le dijeron que ella no sobreviviría algo en ellos se rompió y luego sucedió su pequeña cría demostró ser su segundo milagro negándose a rendirse y ganando la batalla todos perdieron su fe en ella dijeron que era imposible .

Pero ella era una Hibari y lo demostró viviendo callando a todos lo herbívoros inútiles que la dieron por derrotada y por eso ambos la amaron aún más incluso cuando lo creyeron imposible y cuando esos ojos se abrieron y miraron directamente hacia ellos con ese bello verde jade ellos no pudieron ponerle otro nombre Meyling (hermosas piedras de jade) .

Su pequeña cría estaba con ellos aún un poco débil, aún muy pequeña, pero muy viva y no podrían quererla más


	3. cap 2

1er Arco: Infancia NA: gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia el solo hecho, de que se hayan tomado tiempo para leer me hace muy feliz.

 

Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.

 Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling  son  míos.

 

Cap. 2

 

 

 POV Hibari Kimiko

 Siempre fui la pequeña de la familia, tenía 3 hermanos mayores que me amaban y una familia extendida asombrosa, siempre estuve protegida y nunca hubo un problema en mi mundo.

 Hasta un día cuando tenía  12 años  casi todo mi mundo fue arrancado de mí,  solo quedo mi hermano mayor Fon y mi tío Xi’an el cual murió protegiéndonos a ambos de los enemigos con su fuego.

Nuestro legado el fuego del alma, era codiciado por muchos aún más  usuarios activos y competentes nuestra   familia era experta en ellos, curiosamente ese fue nuestro motivo de destrucción éramos demasiados poderosos, peligrosos para el equilibrio de poder.

Huimos  y nos refugiamos  en Japón.

 Donde años después  conocí a Hibari Masaru  un buen hombre de pocas palabras del cual me enamore locamente y mi hermano lo aprobaba.

  Recuerdo cuando era una niña y me sentaba en el regazo de mi  padre, frente al jardín y mirábamos  las nubes o las estrellas, era mejor cuando lo hacíamos una actividad familiar; mi padre nos contaba historias sobre el fuego del alma sobre la vida ,sobre el flujo del mundo y sus constantes cambios, sobre lo hermosos que eran.

Aun las cosas más horribles porque ellas restauran el equilibrio, recuerdo aun su voz diciendo “el cambio es inevitable, es una de las constantes de la vida, como afrontarlo depende de ustedes “fue una de sus más grandes enseñanzas.

  Enseñanzas que lleve  conmigo toda mi vida, las cuales me ayudaron a soportar cuando me sentía sola cuando estaba abrumada y cuando no sabía qué hacer, me acompañaron en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida:

 +Cuando mi mundo  cambio la primera vez,

+Cuando Fon  mi querido  hermano la única familia que me quedaba tuvo que volver a Hong Kong para protegerme

\+ Cuando  Fon desapareció y creí no volverlo a ver jamás y una parte de mí se rompió

+Cuando volví a ver a mi hermano y estuve completa otra vez, él  tenía la apariencia de un infante, por culpa de una maldición que no entendía del todo, pero eso  no me importaba él estaba vivo y bien con eso fue suficiente

\+ Cuando conocí a Masaru el amor de mi vida, quien a pesar de su exterior era un hombre maravilloso que me otorgó una nueva familia un clan entero que me protegería

+Cuando Masaru y fon se conocieron (aún no sabe si eso fue algo  bueno o malo)

+Cuando Masaru le pidió matrimonio y por supuesto que  acepto

+Cuándo su querido Kyoya nació, su primer milagro en algún lugar  de mi me había resignado a no tener más familia de sangre que mi hermano, recuerdo éramos solo fon y yo contra el mundo y luego se nos unieron Masaru y Kyoya.

 Dos se hicieron 4 y fuimos fon, Masaru, Kyoya y  Kimiko contra el mundo con el respaldo del clan Hibari, cuando creí que mi vida estaba completa, quede embarazada otra vez y la vida era maravillosa

Luego lo peor paso no fue el hecho de que nos habían atacado (por alguna razón eso era común para mi familia), fue el hecho de que mi bebe iba a morir, mi pequeña niña y no creo  que hubiera forma de que estuviera lista para eso, que pudiera recuperarme  de ese cambio y aun así mi pequeña niña sobrevivió y nunca en mi vida estuve más aliviada.

Hibari Meyling era una pequeña cosita con un par de expresivos ojos verdes  que heredo de la abuela de Masaru la cual era mitad francesa ,a la cual no le tuvieron mucha esperanza dijeron que no viviría más de 1 mes pero aquí estaba su pequeña omnívora  como a Masaru y Kyoya les gustaba llamarla   en su 4to cumpleaños rodeada de su familia y clan con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y llena de vida ,sacando tenues sonrisas del clan (era el equivalente Hibari de una carcajada y no podría estar más feliz.)

 Lo mejor de todo es que mi hermano vendría de visita no lo había visto desde que Kyoya nació no le había dicho nada de Meyling se lo merecía por no visitarlos por 7 años, sus bebes necesitaban a su tío, él tenía que venir más seguido.

 

Su deseo fue concedido una vez más, una vez más su vida tuvo un cambio, su pequeña Meyling hizo un milagro.

 

 

 


	4. cap 3

1er Arco: Infancia

NA: Gracias todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia.

 

De verdad lo aprecio junto a los comentarios.

Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.

Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.

 Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling  son  míos.

_Cursiva: hablando_

“ **en negrita** ” pensamientos

 

Cap. 3

Pov Meyling

Al principio tuve una fase de negación por suerte fue cuando era un bebe y mis padres lo ubicaron con mi etapa de bebe, pase de “ **oh por dios de verdad estoy muerta “,** “ **mierda la reencarnación es** **real** ”, “ **por qué yo porque** “, “ **aun tenia cosas que hacer** ” a “ **bien puedo aprovecharlo** “.

 De  todas formas  no recuerdo mucho, a veces el conocimiento viene a mi como un eco, o un deja vu, realmente decidí no prestarle mucha atención, ya no eran importantes pronto me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Fin Pov Meyling

Ubicación:

Namimori Japón

Residencia Hibari

La casa Hibari era una casa tradicional japonesa, con decoraciones de influencia china una extraña mezcla con la cual la familia estaba muy satisfecha, con grandes jardines, patíos, un estante koi, y un dojo  adjunto donde la pequeña familia pasaban tiempo juntos, era su lugar seguro se les podía ver constantemente entrenando tomando él te o simplemente disfrutando la compañía de los otros.

En la dicho lugar, se celebraba el 4to cumpleaños de la princesa del clan era una celebración intima, solo la familia y algunos asociados del clan, la celebración duro medio día (al final eran Hibaris, no podían soportar aglomeraciones por mucho tiempo, a excepción de la matriarca y la princesa del clan)

Meyling se negó adormir la siesta sin su hermano, el gustoso cumplió con su deseo.

Podía huir de las cosas aburridas de adultos y dormir eso era sufiente incentivo para aceptar, no tiene que nada que ver con los ojos esperanzados de su hermanita, por supuesto que no.

Pov Kyoya

Una rama crujió y él se levantó Meyling seguía durmiendo” **lo cual era bueno ella podía aterrar cuando no podía dormir y su humor era peor que el de madre cuando estaba en su ciclo de dolor como su padre lo llamaba “**

Así que  con cuidado se levantó y busco al intruso, **“nunca puedes ser demasiado precavido** “le recordó su mente, fue cuando vio un proyectil blanco yendo hacia él, así que cometió su peor error le lanzo un jarrón y el ruido despertó a su hermanita.

 _Hermano querido podrías decirme que es tan importante que tuviste que arruinar mi sueño [_ inserte aura aterradora y voz oscura aquí]

 **_“ahora no era el momento, él debía protegerla sabe que es una omnívora y puede protegerse sola_ ** **pero aun no contra un intruso, el nunca olvidara la imagen de una pequeña Meyling en una incubadora sin poder respirar por si misma por culpa de un intruso”**

_Pequeña omnívora, atrás!_

Fin Pov Kyoya

Meyling parpadeo ante esas palabas Kyoya usualmente no la tratada de esa manera normalmente la insultaría agrupándola con los idiotas que llaman herbívoros, le daría la espalda (o ambos causarían un desastre de proporciones épicas lo sufiente fuerte  para alertar a todos), luego irían a ver la tv juntos,  el cedería a los ojos de cachorrito y le dejaría tomar el control, lo mejor de todo logro convertirlo en un fan del anime, a él le gustaba el género gore.

Como sus padres nunca los regañaron por ver escenas tan sangrientas está más allá de su comprensión  pero ¡hey! quien era ella para juzgar, no es como si tuviera con que comparar sus métodos de crianza.

La repentina sobreprotección solo podía significar algo había un intruso, alguien lo sufiente fuerte para pasar las defensas que sus padres habían puesto, ella no iba a dejar a su hermano mayor, solo y se negaba a morir otra vez.

Ambos iban a prepararse para atacar cuando sus padres aparecieron, en una furia asesina que llegaría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a sus crías .

Tal fue la confusión de ambos niños cuando su madre usualmente protectora se abalanzo al intruso con un chillido anormalmente feliz

_Fon viniste bienvenido estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas logrado_

_Hn Kimiko_

_Ups lo siento anata, Kyoya, Meyling este es su tío fon no es un intruso, están a salvo ambos_

_Hn carnívoro_

_Gusto en verte otra vez Masaru_

_Hn_

_Bien_

Esto bajo su guardia solo Hibaris y sus allegados podían entender el idioma monosílabo hablado principalmente por los hombres del clan Meyling lo miro con curiosidad había algo que le decía que él era importante, no sabía por qué pero ella sabía que era importante

Pov Fon

mire de nuevo a los hijos de Kimiko y era extraño pensar que Kimiko tenía hijos ,aún recuerda a su hermanita queriendo dormir con él porque tenía pesadillas ,y ahora tenía dos hijos propios ,era hora de cumplir sus deberes como tío  así que tomo aire y se presento

_Me disculpo lichi normalmente no se abalanza hacia las personas de esa forma, mi nombre es fon soy su tío_

Recibió 2 respuestas tan distintas y tan similares a la vez

 _Hn_?

 _Está bien ¿Quién es Lichi_?

Oh, no lo presentado todavía, les mostré a mi familiar

_Él es lichi, es mi familiar_

_Es muy bonito puedo saludarlo_

_Claro_

La niña era adorable Fon tenía que admitir, Meyling era el epitome de un niño curioso, muy parecida a Kimiko, con los ojos más puros y expresivos que el haya visto eso incluye su coloración , entonces ella lo sorprendió completamente cuando hablo

_Te sientes cálido tío fon como una tormenta, así como tou-san y  kyo-nii se sienten como un día nublado y oka-san como un día soleado cuando me abraza._

**“ella está percibiendo llamas “** lancé una mirada interrogante a mi hermana y luego a mi sobrina que al parecer ahora está a punto de llorar, por qué voltea hacia su hermano y pregunta

_¿Hice algo mal?_

Para su crédito el solo sacude la cabeza y le da palmaditas a su cabello ahí es cuando  decide intervenir

_En lo absoluto dime Meyling puedes ver mis llamas_

_¿Llamas?_ ¿ _qué son? –_ haciendo eco de la pregunta reflejada en la cara de su hermano

 Les mostré mis llamas de tormenta, lo cual al parecer era lo indicado por que todos los presentes parecían entender de repente a que me refería

_Aaaah Mi fuego del alma, es muy bonito tío fon, ¿quieres ver el mío?_

_Si no es molestia_

No estaba preparado para lo que vi.

Fuertes y poderosas llamas del cielo, puras aún más de lo que  creería posible” **aún más que Luce”** , un cielo que llamaba a mi tormenta con promesas de amor, refugio y  aceptación incondicionales un llamado que mis llamas estaban más que dispuestas a responder.

Antes de que lo supiera mis llamas estaban entrelazándose con las suyas  ante la atónita mirada del resto de su familia.

_Bienvenido a casa tío fon_

**“Tadaima”**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. cap 5

1er Arco: Infancia NA: Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.

Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei. Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling son míos. Cursiva: hablando “en negrita” pensamientos

Cap. 4

 

Silencio sepulcral era lo único se escuchaba después de que su sobrina le había dado la bienvenida, el cual fue interrumpido con los chillidos de su hermana ,la aceptación renuente de Masaru y los gruñidos del pequeño Kyoya ,a juzgar por las miradas sucias que ambos hombres le daban fon sabía que tendrían una charla después

Pov Kimiko

“No puedo creerlo mi hermano armonizo con mi hija, Meyling realizo otro milagro mi hermano iba a visitar más, yo lo sabía mi hermosa joya es un milagro andante.”

Fin Pov Kimiko

Tomo todo de fon no desmayarse en ese momento debido a que encontró un cielo, paso de la absoluta alegría, a la horrible realización de que había armonizado con su sobrina la hija civil de su hermana de la cual no sabía nada hasta el día de hoy, nadie debería saber, su pequeño cielo estaría en peligro pero otra vez ella era la hija de Masaru y Kimiko dudaba mucho que fuese un cielo indefenso lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo.

 

La inocencia reflejada en su mirada y su sonrisa eran suficiente él lo sabía ya había perdido ante ella, Hibari Meyling era un pequeño cielo bebe, era su cielo y estaba envuelto alrededor de sus dedos sin remedio alguno

-Vendrás de visita más seguido cierto hermano

-¿De verdad? Eso sería asombroso nos enseñaras a Kyoya y a mi cierto tío fon

-No quisiera imponer

-Hn [quédate]

-Hn [no me importa]

-Ves tou-san y ni-san están de acuerdo ven más seguido tío fon, por favor [inserte carita adorable, aquí]

-Bueno

-Yey!! Gracias tío fon eres el mejor

Pov Fon

Esas palabras inmediatamente, hicieron que me sintiera más cálido y no es un poco estúpido que solo le tome eso hacerme feliz, pero de nuevo esa era la armonía, aquel lugar al cual pertenezco yo sabía inmediatamente que no le podía negar nada.

Fin Pov fon

Después de los acontecimientos del día, fon se había quedado junto a Meyling y Kyoya, viendo las nubes y a la hora de dormir, Contándoles historias al parecer eran partes de los deberes de un tío.

 

-Tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido hermano –había dicho Kimiko con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro incluso Masaru se veía presumido.

Ambos sabían que no eran fáciles de dormir, pero lo logro. Al salir de la habitación de los hermanos, encontró a su cuñado viéndolo fijamente

Hn [tenemos que hablar, sobre Meyling]

Lo se

Hn [Kimiko hizo te’, nos está esperando]

No esperaba menos de ella

Hn [bien]

 

NA: Un poco de más de familia Hibari, apareció Fon ¡hurra! Papa´ Hibari protector


	6. cap 5

1er Arco: Infancia NA: Si ven alguna equivocación o algo que podría mejorar no dude en decírmelo, soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me corrigieran, sus consejos serán apreciados.

Na2: voy a poner las iniciales de cada persona antes del texto ya que es una conversación de 3 vías, para que no se confundan y no confundirme yo, sobre quien está interviniendo en la conversación.

 

Descargo de responsabilidad: KHR y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano Sensei.

Hibari Kimiko, Hibari Masaru y Hibari Meyling  son  míos.

 

Cap. 5

 

Ubicación

 Japón  Namimori

Residencia Hibari /oficina de Hibari Masaru

 

K: _hermano bienvenido, ¿te  puedo ofrecer un poco?-_ mostrando la tetera en sus manos.

F: _si por favor_

_M: antes de todo estoy agradecido de que haya  sido  usted  quien haya armonizado con mi hija, Meyling es nuestro tesoro, cuando era nació dijeron que ella no viviría…_

_K: lo que Masaru quiere decir es que Meyling es muy especial, aparte de haber sobrevivido al veneno, hay cosas que debes saber._

_Ella tiene pesadillas hermano, normalmente no las recuerda pero…..buenooo ¿cómo te lo explico?_

_M: una vez la escuchamos llorar, fue horrible Meyling  estaba sufriendo no podíamos hacer nada ella no despertaba, cuando despertó no recordaba nada solo que sentía muy sola como si alguien le estuviera arrebatando algo._

_F: veo, ¿eso será un inconveniente?-_ aun no viendo el problema, muchos niños tenían pesadillas.

Hubo un silencio y la pareja de casados se vio momentáneamente teniendo una conversación, entre ellos, Kimiko continuó 

_K: ella dijo una vez que, Luce le hacía daño a sus elementos tanto que uno se perdió, ella los engaño uso ese engaño para lastimarlos, y uno de ellos se perdió._

_F: ¡¿?!_

_“_ **no puede ser, eso quiere decir que estábamos destinados, quiere decir nuestras teorías eran ciertas, Luce forzaba la armonización, nuestras llamas buscaban a alguien más pero no lo encontramos.**

**Eso quiere decir que nuestro verdadero cielo es Meyling “**

_Meyling ella es... sabes lo que significa cierto, no puedo separarme de ella, este vínculo es importante lo siento hermanita perdóname_

_K: uh?!_ **“no me había llamado así en años “** _está bien hermano  siempre supimos, que nuestra princesa es especial solo no imaginamos cuánto._

_M: ¿fon tu cielo, su nombre era?_

_F: si su nombre era Luce, ella fue quien nos reunió, nos engañó y nos hizo llevar esta carga, se podría decir que nos lastimo_

_M: los otros, ¿podemos confiar en ellos, con mi hija?_

_F: normalmente diría sí, pero ¿hay algo que no me están diciendo?_

_M: la salud de Meyling es delicada, por así decirlo_

_K: el veneno corrompió su sistema respiratorio ,los pulmones de Meyling son más débiles solo se muestra algunas veces y no es muy grave pero donde una gripe es simplemente molesta ,a Meyling la deja en cama y podría matarla ,además es muy sensible a las llamas estamos trabajando en eso pero aun así …_

_M: la seguridad de nuestra hija es  prioridad, queremos que entiendas que significa eso. [Inserte aura aterradora aquí]_

_F: lo entiendo Hibari “_ **por qué no era Masaru su cuñado, él estaba hablando con el temido líder del clan Hibari sobre su preciosa hija “**

_M: aun así te lo diré significa, arcobalenos o no si se lastima los cazare_

_F: entendido_

_K: entendemos, que es mucho para ti pero, casi la perdimos unas ves._

_F: ella es mi sobrina, es mi cielo no dejare que nada le pase_

_M: Hn [bien]_

_F: me gustaría ayudar en su entrenamiento, no es que el entrenamiento Hibari no sea suficiente yo solo…_

_M: nos avisaras_

_F:_ **”es lo más parecido a un permiso que obtendré de el** _“gracias_

_K: bien es tarde a dormir mañana le explicare a los niños_

Con todo dicho y hecho, todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Fon se quedó con la familia Hibari por la totalidad de 2 meses, sorprendentemente o no tanto considerando de quienes eran hijos  los niños se tomaron bien las noticias, Kyoya creyó que le estaba robando a su hermana lo cual termino en una batalla campal, Meyling su cielo **“aún era tan irreal pensarlo él tenía un cielo que lo aceptaba sin ninguna reserva incluso después de que le habían explicado lo que él era, lo que él hacía “**

Hizo lo posible para ayudarlo, no queriendo ver a nadie herido  por su culpa logro explicarle la situación a su hermano, la lógica infantil siempre lo sorprendió, el aún no sabe lo que hizo pero funciono así que lo dejo así.

Logro ver a los niños en sus uniformes, tomando fotos de recuerdo **“son exactamente eso no para futuro chantaje y él se apegara a esa historia muchas gracias, no importa lo que digan los demás si resultan útiles será una feliz coincidencia “**

Después de mucha negociación, se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros, Meyling necesitaba ayuda para vivir, no se llegaba a ser el mejor  sin ganarte algunos enemigos en el camino y si sus otros elementos son aquellos quienes que él cree  que son ella estará en peligro constante.

**“una vez más solo un idiota consideraría hacerle daño, a alguien protegido por los 7 más grandes pero siempre hay quien se cree lo suficiente, o no le importa, por eso necesita defenderse “**

Así que hablo con su hermana y su cuñado, y se decidió que le dejarían llevar a los niños  a conocer a su asociado cuándo ellos tuvieran una cita que resulto, en  Kyoya negándose a ir, Meyling  queriendo ir el  resultado Meyling  gano, así que ambos lo acompañaron  a conocer a alguien que si sus hipótesis fueron correctas sería el segundo guardián de su hermoso cielo.

Si no lo era,  siempre hay formas de convencer a las personas de guardar silencio y daba la casualidad de que él conocía muchas.

Con eso en mente se dirigió a su destino

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. cap 7

Pov fon .

Sorprendentemente o no tanto Meyling y Colonello se llevaban bien, realmente temía que Reborn se agregara a la mezcla, después de una charla esclarecedora, tenía sentido que ella estuviera destinada con ellos, estaban dañados y a su pequeño cielo le gustaba cuidar cosas.

 

Flash back

_C: aun no lo creo, tengo un cielo Kora_

_F: si lo sé, la incredulidad también pasa Colonello_

_C: pero hay algo con ella es mucho poder para un cuerpo tan pequeño_

_F: hay circunstancias, lo te diré es complicado  Meyling debería haber muerto._

_Ella prácticamente es un milagro andante los médicos no le dieron más de un año de vida_

_C: lo que quieres decir es que por eso que sus llamas son tan fuertes, son su deseo de vivir_

_F: también es un factor, pero, Mey   tiene pesadillas, no se mucho al respecto sus padres me dijeron que estaba desconsolada diciendo  que luce le había hecho a sus elementos, ella no lo recuerda pero  al parecer fue tan fuerte, que la afecta de una manera inconsciente_

_C: creí que eran mitos, un cielo destinado fon crees que..._

_F: no al menos no de todos  sé que Viper, está cortejando a el cuarto heredero Vongola, y él va a aceptar_ **“si los rumores son ciertos”,** _lo mismo con Lal._

_C: entonces al menos algunos de nosotros_

_F: si, también sus sueños e instintos son algo más, creo que tiene algo de precognición, deberías ver sus dibujos_

_C: ¿es una artista?_

_F: le gusta hacerlo por diversión, ciertamente haría algo impresionante si se lo propone, deberías ver uno te voy a mostrar._

_C: ¿ese soy yo? ¿Este montaña es ‘’?, no pude ser ¿o sí?_

_F: si no  ha unido los puntos_ **“todavía** _”, no sabe por qué los pedí ,ella cree que me gustan sus dibujos en parte es cierto_

_C: son muy detallados es increíble_

_F:lo se cierto ,evocan recuerdos_

_C:entonces ve el futuro_

_F: puede ser honestamente no estoy seguro ,además de su sensibilidad a las llamas es increiblente susceptible a ellas está mejorando ,pero aun así.._

_C: entonces¿ con respecto..?_

_F:está bien con eso ,digamos que mi familia no es exactamente convencional._

_C: puedo ver eso_

_F:¿ qué insinúas?_

_C: yo nada absolutamente nada ,solo es mucho para asimilar,  tengo una pregunta ¿su hermano ,es su nube?_

_F:no y no es por falta de compatibilidad es solo que ,su nube es muy débil comparado al cielo de su hermana._

_C: entiendo ,también puedo verlo._

Fin Pov fon .

 

De esta conversación hace ya 1 año el tiempo paso ,Colonello fue presentado al resto de la familia, de una manera increíble al menos para él fue aceptado de manera rápida pareciera que siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Fue algo así

Flash back

_-Eres la lluvia de mi hija_

_-Si señora mi nombre es Colonello es un gusto-Kora_

_-Eres bueno en lo que haces_

_-Se podría decir soy un arcobaleno después de todo_

_-Anata que piensas_

_-Hn (aceptable)_

Fin del flash back

Y eso fue todo, la lluvia arcobaleno incluso tenía una habitación en el complejo Hibari, actualmente ambos estaban observando a su cielo volar con la ayuda de falco riendo como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo y para ellos nada era mejor que ver a su cielo seguro y bien.

 

 

 


	8. cap 8

Cap. 8

 

Cap. 8

_Hace mucho tiempo_

Comenzó fon, recordando el tiempo cuando el mismo era un niño  y su padre les contaba la misma historia

Cuando las estrellas aun no tenían nombre, los elementos bendijeron a los humanos con una facción de su poder, aquellos humanos aunque poderos y venerados eran solitarios e infelices ya que no encontraban un lugar al cual realmente pertenecer por completo.

 

El cielo al ver la tristeza y soledad en sus corazones deseo  poder darles aquellos que necesitaban entonces, decidió bendecir a un humano no nato con su poder el nacería para ellos para reparar sus corazones y darles un lugar al cual pertenecer

 

_-¿y qué paso, tío fueron felices para siempre?_

_-si pequeña lo fueron, ya es tarde debes descansar_

_-pero no tengo sueño_

_-sin peros debes descansar_

_-si me duermo te iras te escuche, hablar con mama_

_-eso… no quería que te enteraras pequeña_

_-lo sé, solo no me olvides, y vuelve pronto ¿sí? ¿Lo harás, por favor?_

_-por supuesto ahora a dormir._

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

 

El primer día de clases de la princesa Hibari en la primaria Namimori comenzó con  algo así:

_Tou-chan, kaa-chan –poniendo sus mejores ojitos de cachorro-puedo ir sola_

_Hn_

_Tu padre tiene razón musume, debes tener cuidado, aunque Tetsuya y Kyoya vayan contigo no pueden cuidarte siempre._

_Hn!_

_Por supuesto que no puedes estar siempre con tu hermana Kyoya tú también tienes clases a las cuales asistir._

_Bueno si kyo-nii y tetsu-nii pueden llevarme y traerme entonces estoy segura además si prometo ser cuidadosa, puedo ir o es que acaso_ -con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes _-¿no confían en mí? **“juego, set, partido”**_

_Hn_

_Hn_

_Bien_

_Yey puedo ir sola, con kyo-nii .tetsu-nii y sin ningún guardaespaldas Hibari_

Mientras ella hacia su baile de la victoria ignorando olímpicamente a sus padres y hermano totalmente mortificados, los cuales estaban llegando a la realización simultánea que: Meyling había usado su adorabilidad para conseguir lo que quería.

 Revelación seguida inmediatamente por el orgullo si se lo podía hacer a ellos, se lo podía hacer a cualquiera.

Los líderes del clan Hibari negaran categóricamente el hecho de que su hija haya descubierto su plan ,” ** _lo cual no era muy sorprendente si dicha hija además de tener el entrenamiento ,Hibari entrenaba con 2 arcobalenos los cuales eran sus guardianes ,además de que uno de ellos es considerado un aliado del clan por dicho vinculo guardián con la heredera de este_** “,pero ninguno de ellos va a pensar en ello en lo que a ellos respecta su pequeña es una dulce e inocente carnívora que no puede ver sus maquinaciones y eso se mantendría así  muchas gracias .

 

Primaria Namimori

En la mayoría d los universos Moeka Megumi nunca fue considera para ser maestra en la primaria Namimori, optando por alejarse de la ciudad por el dolor de una perdida, en otros universos la líder del clan Hibari perdió a su bebe y su esposo en un arranque de ira por la pérdida de su bebe, que destruyo la vida de todos los médicos incompetentes en el hospital.

Afortunadamente este no es uno de esos universos, la princesa Hibari sobrevivió y eso cambio todo en este universo Moeka Megumi era una niña-mujer en opinión de sus colegas  demasiado entusiasta, demasiado feliz, ella solo creía en que debes vivir para ser feliz.

 Siempre trataba de ser la mejor maestra que pudiera ser, tratando de hacer felices a los niños trabajando en sus debilidades para ser cada día mejor solo había una excepción.

Sawada Tsunayoshi o como era llamado cruelmente dame-tsuna, ella nunca fue una para la intimidación, pero en su caso ella lo había intentado todo, absolutamente todo pero el niño simplemente no mejoraba.

Tal vez pensó para sí misma, un cambio de ambiente le haría bien, tener algunos amigos o mejor aún un milagro para que el niño tuviera un cambio de aptitud.

 

Poco sabia ella sus pensamientos eran oídos y el cambio que anhelaba se acercaba.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
